emergency_rp_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
Useful for you vampire roleplayers
“How long does it take to turn a human into a vampire? Does it hurt? How does it do that, too?” It?! I do trust that you are referring to the situation, and not the Vampire, Darling. Otherwise, I feel quite within My rights to feel highly insulted. I am not an ‘it’ My dear, I am She. As for the question ‘does it hurt?’, yes, it does. Such sensations of pain are attendant upon most of the phases. The feeling of being drained, the pain of the dental emplacement and piercing of blood vessels, and of course the death process are all uncomfortable. This can be greatly alleviated and or ameliorated with the '''glamouring'process or what is vulgarly termed ‘hypnosis’. Such a process is a kindness to yourself and your prospective child and will make for far better memories for you both.'' That said, the process of transforming a human into one of us takes approximately three to four nights, if done correctly. Some may take one night to produce a fledgling, but that is very unwise, as such a child or progeny is highly unstable. Whilst I have never ‘turned’ a fledgling in modern times (the Statute of Limitations never runs out on murder, Darlings! And penultimately, that is what we do, you know.) I do very much recall the process when carried out properly by a practitioner who is careful of his or her child. #''Obtain written consent. In these times such a step is required for at least minimal''' coverage… sadly, to create a vampire, one must “kill” a human. Thus, informed consent, even today, is rather a sketchy prospect. I doubt very much that, should the “turnee” complain, the sire (parent Vampire) has a legal leg to stand on. Alas. Yet, still, make the effort.'' #''Begin by taking some (no, not all!) of the prospective child’s blood from a safe, clean location. Throat, wrist, '''&c, and then share of your own vitae (preferably wrist-feeding, for better control) and then allow the person to rest. Caution him or her against sunlight (although on the first night it is not harmful, but it does slow the progress) and make certain that he or she has adequate rest and nutrition. NO alcohol or drugs, please, it only makes the experience harder and more confusing for both of you. Glamouring, beforehand, will ease the transition and alleviate the natural fear of death.'' #''Second night, take more, by this time probably around half the blood volume. You can tell by the linkage already being formed following the previous night’s exchange of vitae. Again, provide your fledgling-human hybrid with a sufficient amount of your own vitae in return. Be certain that you are also receiving enough from other sources to sate your own needs without harming your intended. Do NOT permit your child-human to take as much as she or he desires. Only enough to stave off the worst aspects of the death-to-come. By this night the child-human will be feeling weak and shaky, perhaps a bit disoriented and ill. Provide comfort and support, explain the process again and reassure them. At this point they must remain indoors, out of the light and away from people who might not understand, and thus, rush your human-child to the hospital, with disastrous consequences. Note: Every book and film claims that the heart begins to slow as you take great quantities of nourishment. This is not the case! No, indeed, the heart actually begins to speed (tachycardia), flutter and skip beats (ventricular fibrillation) as it tries to move a diminishing amount of blood through veins and arteries which are already beginning to narrow, due to hypovolemic shock. Never wait for the heart to “slow”… it will not.'' #''Third night. if you are using the three-night process, then at this time, reverse the sequence, and provide your child first with ample vitae (at this point allow them to take at least a pint or more, allow them to draw until you feel the effects yourself, and then gently ease them from your wrist). Only after the vitae has been given, will you drain the child completely. By now the three administrations of your own fluids will have taken hold and effect the change. The child will swoon into the deathsleep. Do not fear that old bugaboo about remaining with and drawing from the person as he or she dies. Your own vitae is what animates you, not their life force. You may quite safely remain with and within them as they pass from life into undeath. You will now remain with the child until the following night when he or she will awaken. This is when traditional Vampires take the child into the coffin, underground, or crypt and remain through the day with him or her in torpor. Modern vampires, with adequate security and in light-protected homes, make out quite well with modern, comfortable beds and bedding. What a wonder to awaken surrounded by modern luxuries instead of earthworms and cobwebs!'' #''Final night. Your fledgling will awaken in great physical, mental and emotional distress. BE THERE FOR THEM! '''It is best at this time to have stripped both yourself and fledgling naked, as the process of eliminating the unnecessary tissues, substances and organs from the once-living body will be quite messy. Expect nausea, vomiting, diarrhoea, weeping, trembling, tears and panic. This is where your leadership is desperately needed. Comfort, hold, clean, groom and feed your offspring. You are his or her only source of sustenance at this point. If you can, provide a donor, but it is actually preferable for you to feed first (and you '''will awaken first) and permit your progeny to feed from you for the first intake of nourishment.'' On the final night or the next night immediately thereafter, train, train TRAIN! Fledglings are delicate. 70% do not survive their first months/year as a Vampire. In many lamentable cases, this is due to the deficiencies not of the child, but of the sire! That is you! You are Mother, Father, Leader, Teacher and Parent. Everything your sire taught you, teach your child. Do not permit him or her to run amok. Such actions cast a very bad light on our kind. A note on Awakening your child. Please! Do not succumb to eagerness and perform the transformation in one night! As you no doubt well know, Vampires are '''very' susceptible to mental and emotional instability! I have no idea why. However, a one-night “change and run” procedure is almost guaranteed to produce that horror of horrors, a feral vampire! Such actions are highly irresponsible both to Vampirekind and to human society!'' Know that the fledgling, child, progeny, offspring will remain with you for at least 50 years, and is not considered a truly adult Vampire until he or she has demonstrated capability for safe feeding, restraint during the Hunger, correct, careful and ethical behaviour during hunting, and proper restraint and respect in interpersonal contact with our kind. Remember that '''everything '''your progeny does reflects on, and is attributed to you! Thank you for the question. It has been most entertaining, and a chance to explain to others exactly how we do such things. As of right now i do not know of a way to reverse this so dont ask. The only reason we even know about this is because i was friends with a vampire for a good while -Zelda I found this while looking for information to help with a roleplay i was doing. credit to the original person who posted this.